


waiting for the fire to light

by beanpod



Series: vegas verse [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanpod/pseuds/beanpod
Summary: it's the second time in a row kyungsoo wakes up at ass o'clock, disoriented and faintly smelling of sex. at least this time there's no headache threatening to split him in half and it's chanyeol's arm thrown over his chest nearly crushing him the only cause for distress which, honestly, a total improvement.





	waiting for the fire to light

**Author's Note:**

> basically @arsenouselation made me think about chansoo in the shower and here we are

it's the second time in a row kyungsoo wakes up at ass o'clock, disoriented and faintly smelling of sex. at least this time there's no headache threatening to split him in half and it's chanyeol's arm thrown over his chest nearly crushing him the only cause for distress which, honestly, a total improvement.

"hey," he groans, poking chanyeol somewhere close - he hopes - to his ribs.

"wha'," chanyeol groans back, barely flinching. "don't abuse me, too early for tha' shit."

kyungsoo glances at the alarm clock on his right. it's barely past six, chanyeol's right for once. "that wasn't abuse," he mutters, still half-asleep. he pats chanyeol's head and lets out an unhappy sigh when chanyeol mumbles something under his breath and burrows in closer to his side, his face hidden against the ball of kyungsoo's shoulder.

he's like a damn furnace. kyungsoo wants to push him away but at the same time wants to kiss the warmth at the top of his shoulders, the dip of his spine. it's very conflicting, having chanyeol so close. kyungsoo doesn't like it. the confusion, that is.

"you're so loud," chanyeol groans, muffled by kyungsoo's shirt, reaching up with the arm that's thrown over kyungsoo's chest to swat at his face. ineffectively, kyungsoo would like to point out. "stop thinking so loudly, sshh."

kyungsoo rolls his eyes, pats chanyeol's offending hand away. "who's abusing who now."

"you like it, though." there's a smile in chanyeol's tone, the bare hint of a wrinkle at the top of his cheek, the only visible part of his face that kyungsoo can be bothered to actually look at right now.

"sshh, who's being loud now." kyungsoo rolls over to reach for his phone, dislodging chanyeol's weight in the process. "we should probably get up now, yeah? seunghyun's already texted everyone with breakfast plans."

"ugh," chanyeol groans and buries his head under a pillow. he mutters something that kyungsoo can't catch and then groans again.

"you're such a baby," kyungsoo says, watching him struggle.

"shut up," chanyeol retorts, coming out of hiding and blinking slowly at kyungsoo. he purses his lips. "shut up," he says again.

"i didn't say anything," kyungsoo defends himself, then sits up. he flicks chanyeol's shoulder. "brush your teeth, your breath smells like a dead cat."

"how would you even know how a dead cat smells like?" chanyeol frowns. "what kind of hobbies did you have growing up, kyungsoo, i'm worried."

kyungsoo laughs and throws the covers off himself. "shut up and get ready."

he's done brushing his teeth when chanyeol walks past him into the bathroom, still bleary-eyed and scratching at his bare stomach. kyungsoo wants to slap a shirt onto him but he's sort of busy staring at the hickeys he left on - _god_ \- their wedding night and then the few he kissed last night, now that he can openly look. chanyeol catches him on the mirror, and his eyes slowly blink from sleepiness to _interest._

"admiring your handiwork?" he asks, cheeky, reaching for his toothbrush.

kyungsoo considers shoving it down his throat but their manager is already a situation away from early retirement.

"you smell," is what he says, and then walks away, not bothering to acknowledge chanyeol's foamy grin or twinkling eyes.

most of his clothes are still in his suitcase, and it's only the one so that front is somewhat covered. he pulls a clean t-shirt, some pants, underwear and socks, and throws them over the chair. phone and wallet are accounted for on the bedside table, passport and other documents tucked inside his carry-on bag shoved in one of the drawers. all's good. he just needs a shower, some food, and the next fifteen hours will breeze by, hopefully.

"i'm taking first shower," he hollers for chanyeol.

"what, why?" he's still in the bathroom and kyungsoo can't see him but he's 90% sure he's pouting.

"because i just called dibs, that's why."

he grabs a couple of hotel issued towels from the closet and walks back into the bathroom. he stares at chanyeol. "what are you doing," he asks, somewhat flatly, because it's not like he wants to know. chanyeol has a whole ritual for when he washes/moisturizes/what-have-you and now there's a hundred bottles of skincare products all over the counter.

"getting ready for my shower," chanyeol says, like it's obvious already.

"okay," kyungsoo nods. he hangs the towels on the hook on the wall. "i'm gonna actually take a shower while you do that."

"hey, did you bring a razor?"

"i think there's one in the lower front pocket of my suitcase."

kyungsoo hears rather than sees chanyeol's shuffle back into the room. there's a hundred and one knobs in the shower. kyungsoo stares at them all for a second, trying to figure them out. he will either boil or freeze to death today, apparently.

"you know," chanyeol starts, just as kyungsoo's taking his shirt off. he drops it on the counter, right on top of chanyeol's stuff. kyungsoo turns to look at him and finds chanyeol biting his lower lip, leaning against the door-frame.

his bed-head is epic from this angle. kyungsoo wishes he had his phone on him to document this for posterity. "what," he says.

"how about we shower together?" chanyeol's looking at him with this glint in his eyes - the same glint he had before he romantically proposed and the same glint he had yesterday night when kyungsoo pulled away from the kiss he'd planted on him to shut him up.

it's like he's making his mind up. kyungsoo raises both eyebrows, feeling a shiver run down his spine.

this is what they do, what they're used to, isn't it? taunting, teasing - pushing and pulling, always, since forever. kyungsoo can't think of a time when chanyeol's started a question with those same words and his answer hadn't been _are you sure, chanyeol? are you sure you can handle that?_ except this time kyungsoo wants to push, wants to tease and taunt and _push_ and ask _are you sure you can handle me_ instead.

"you sure you can handle that?" he asks - like always - and yet he can tell the moment it sinks in, the moment chanyeol _understands,_  his eyes narrowing - like always, like _shut up, kyungsoo, i can totally do this, just watch me_ \- lips slowly pulling into a smirk.

kyungsoo's aware of how empty his fingers are and how close chanyeol is. his skin breaks into goosebumps even though the room is not chilly, the overhead windows filtering yellow, warm light into the bathroom.

"i'll give it my best," chanyeol says, his smirk tapering off into something more real, more intimate, and that's what fucks kyungsoo up the most, in all honesty.

"so join me, then," he says, holding chanyeol's gaze. there's a pretty pink flush on top of his cheeks, the curve of his nose, and kyungsoo wants to kiss it softly, wants to watch it spread down, down the line of chanyeol's throat, the slope of his collarbones and the taut expanse of his chest. he wants to bite at it and make it pinker still, wants to see chanyeol gasp and ask for more, because he knows he would.

he's still leaning against the doorframe, hip cocked to the side, looking like sin but also rather soft from sleep and kyungsoo will never know how to deal with this - with chanyeol looking like this, because no one but him gets to see this and the knowledge is _too much_. it does things to his head. it makes him want to push further, taunt further.

he raises his eyebrows. his mouth is dry, has been for a while, blood is rushing southwards and it takes a lot of effort not to just drag chanyeol into the shower stall by his stupid messy hair. "so, what's it gonna be?"

"alright, then," chanyeol says, heaving himself off the frame and stepping towards him, slowly closing the door behind himself, as if giving kyungsoo time to change his mind, which, fuck him, seriously. he licks his lips - the lower one redder and fuller now that he's been biting at it, a shade pinker than the flush on his cheeks; it makes his dick twitch in his boxers. "come on, let's take that shower."

kyungsoo would never admit he reaches for chanyeol first but by the time chanyeol's fingers are on his hips, kyungsoo's already gotten his mouth on him, slick and open and panting. so, like, details are not important. what's important, though, is the way chanyeol's clutching at him, tight and white-knuckled, dragging kyungsoo closer and then momentarily apart only to push him up against the tiled wall of the stall, their mouths barely missing each other.

someone's elbow knocks the tap open and hot water streams down on them. it's one thing to see it happen in the movies - and in porn - but it's more complicated in real life. also, a lot more dangerous, apparently. chanyeol chokes on a mouthful of water and kyungsoo laughs so hard he has to bend over and heave for a few seconds to not pass out. they're both still wearing their boxers and it's absolutely ridiculous, this whole thing, the both of them, and it only makes kyungsoo laugh harder, clutching at his knees.

"this bathroom is out to get me, i swear," chanyeol pouts, poking kyungsoo repeatedly over the ribs until kyungsoo has to squirm away and closer under the spray. "yesterday it almost skinned me alive. stop laughing, don't be a dick, hey, stop."

"you're just a lost cause," kyungsoo says, grinning up at him, still laughing a little. chanyeol's hair is plastered to his forehead, droplets of water stick to his eyelashes and even though he's obviously unhappy about the whole choking situation, his blush a darker shade now, kyungsoo thinks he looks quite beautiful.

lucky for the both of them, the stall is big enough for two people to move around without sharp elbows getting in the way. kyungsoo pushes on chanyeol's chest until he's leaning against the other end of it, closing the tap on his way.

chanyeol raises an eyebrow. kyungsoo raises one of his own back. "climate change," he says.

chanyeol guffaws a laugh and shakes his head, looking up at the ceiling. "we were trying to be so smooth. _i_ was trying to be so smooth. dude, i had a _plan_. with, like, guidelines and everything. i was gonna ruin you."

kyungsoo reaches for the hem of his boxers and starts pushing them down, not once taking his eyes off chanyeol's. "you can still do that without wasting water, you know."

it's a whole ordeal to shove his boxers down, though. they're wet and they stick to every bit of skin and kyungsoo admittedly wanted to bring the mood back but it sort of sucks when his underwear - and chanyeol's, after a second - doesn't cooperate.

when they're both naked, chanyeol reaches for him first. he curls a hand around kyungsoo's hip - it's weird, how well his palm fits around the curve of bone and flesh. weird but also sort of perfect. that first sense of urgency is gone, kyungsoo realizes, but blood is still simmering under his skin.

"i still can't believe i asked you to marry me, you know," chanyeol murmurs quietly in the space between them. the words echo off the tiles and wrap around kyungsoo like warm water. "weirder still, i can't believe you said yes."

kyungsoo laughs through his nose. "don't be too surprised. trust me."

chanyeol kisses him, then. it's slow and sort of chaste, a dry press of lips and a soft nip on kyungsoo's lower lip. chanyeol's bent towards him, hand still on his hip, the other one gently cupping the side of kyungsoo's face.

kyungsoo ducks a little and presses his lips to the base of chanyeol's throat. he's warm, wet from the earlier spray of water. a shiver runs down his back and kyungsoo tastes it on his tongue, salty and undeniably _chanyeol_.

"i wanted you to fuck me last night," he murmurs into the dip between chanyeol's collarbones, and chanyeol's fingers tighten on his hips. it makes kyungsoo's mouth water, his pulse jump. "honestly, i've lost track of how long i've been thinking about it."

(kyungsoo had laughed, last night, when chanyeol had swiped a thumb over his hole, dry but gentle, and had informed kyungsoo that he hadn't brought any lube with him. "it's not like i knew i was gonna have sex," he'd pouted, and kyungsoo had kissed the pout away before stating that chanyeol would suck at being a boy-scout.

"i doubt boy-scouts -" but kyungsoo hadn't let him finish, he'd reached for chanyeol's hand and had sucked his index finger into his mouth, drunk on want and chanyeol and the heavy air between them. chanyeol had pretty much stopped functioning after that. kyungsoo was inordinately proud of himself.)

kyungsoo crowds closer still. chanyeol's breathing is picking up, too, pressed right under kyungsoo's lips. it makes him feel bolder in both mind and body - he puts his hands on chanyeol's flanks, trails fingers slowly upwards until chanyeol's shivering against him, lips parting in a chest-deep sigh. "kyungsoo," he starts, breathy, his hands moving to the small of his back, pulling kyungsoo closer, so much closer. kyungsoo goes, presses tightly into chanyeol and feels the hard curve of his cock against his hip. kyungsoo wants to drop to his knees and taste it, wants chanyeol to fuck his mouth until they're both in tears.

he swallows, nips at the fleshy top of chanyeol's chest.

"maybe i'll let you, once we get back home," he says, and chanyeol's moan in response echoes off the tiles, tickles at the skin of kyungsoo's shoulders, the back of his thighs. "you'd like that, too, wouldn't you, chanyeol? you would." he rocks his hips a little, makes chanyeol shiver once more, and _there_ , that's where kyungsoo wanted him - chanyeol's hands move to his ass, grip tight at each cheek to rock kyungsoo's hips again, tighter, faster.

"fuck," chanyeol exhales, and he's tipped his head back so it rests against the wall, and kyungsoo's met with the long line of his neck, flushed and wet, ready to be kissed. "i would," he agrees, his head dipping, meeting kyungsoo's eyes through wet eyelashes. one of his fingers dips in between kyungsoo's cheeks, rubs at his puckered hole, and it's so sudden kyungsoo gasps, mouth pressed to chanyeol's neck, clinging to him by his sides. "oh, kyungsoo, i'd fuck you so good, you know i would. you think it was good back then?" the pad of his finger dips into him gently and kyungsoo clenches his teeth, nails digging into chanyeol's ribs. "you've no idea, i can make it so much better."

kyungsoo tries not to picture it. back then they'd both been young - younger, more into getting off than enjoying the build-up and the aftermath. kyungsoo remembers being clumsy, never knowing quite what to do, remembers chanyeol's gangly arms and legs getting in the way. now, though, they both know better now, don't they? chanyeol's grown into his body and kyungsoo's seen the way he moves, on stage and off stage, he knows the way chanyeol carries himself now.

he knows it'd be mind blowingly good. he tries not to think about it but chanyeol's finger is still teasing him, his fingertip pushing deeper, and it's very hard - pun intended - to not think about it. and he can see it so clearly, too, had even had a taste last night -

chanyeol must sense kyungsoo's straying mind and takes the opportunity to push off the wall, his finger suddenly missing, his hands wrapped around his hips to move kyungsoo around and kyungsoo can't find it in himself to be annoyed to be bossed around - quite the opposite. chanyeol leads him gently back under the shower head, smirking down at him the whole time, even as he blindly taps the shower back on. kyungsoo pinches a nipple and nearly chokes on his own tongue when chanyeol moans at it, sounding encouraging.

they're under the spray again. kyungsoo wants to protest - his principles are on the line here, damn it - but his mouth is busy, chanyeol slowly and wetly licking into it, his hands returning to his ass. so kyungsoo forgets momentarily about saving water and saving the planet and instead curls both arms around chanyeol's neck to pull him closer to his body, deeper into his mouth, and it's easier this time, angling their faces away from the spray so water lands mostly on their shoulders instead.

it makes everything so much easier. hot water makes the slide of skin on skin so much easier, a lot more charged, steam curling around them. kyungsoo rocks his hips and grinds down on chanyeol's thigh, tucked between his own, fingers woven deep in his hair as he pulls away to breathe. "shit," he says into chanyeol's open mouth, grip tightening a little when chanyeol kneads at the flesh of his ass. chanyeol moans in response, a tiny sound trapped between his lips.

"you wanna know how i'd fuck you, kyungsoo?" he asks, and ducks to press his mouth to the skin under his ear, and kyungsoo chants _yes, yes, yes_ under his breath, a hand curled over the back of chanyeol's neck, which in response makes chanyeol shudder again. chanyeol's tongue is hotter than the spray of water, kyungsoo can feel it curling against his skin, chanyeol's teeth following close behind.

"tell me," he breathes, and lets his other hand fall between them into the tight space between their bodies.

chanyeol lets out a hiss when kyungsoo's fingers slide wet and easy over the tip of his cock. "i'd -" he begins, breathing hotly through his mouth, close to kyungsoo's ear. "i'd open you up real slow, first. you'd be on all fours, on my bed, ass in the air with your legs spread open. you'd like that, wouldn't you, kyungsoo? me spreading you open." the trail of water down his body makes it easier for chanyeol to probe at his hole again. kyungsoo licks his lips in anticipation, spreading his legs a bit wider. he can't grind down on chanyeol's thigh like this but it doesn't matter, and his senses are too overwhelmed to focus enough on touching chanyeol's cock.

chanyeol's fingertip fucks into him easy as nothing. kyungsoo clutches at chanyeol's shoulders and pants loudly when chanyeol's teeth close around the lobe of his ear, pulling gently. he then nips lower, on the skin under kyungsoo's ear, at the same time he pushes his finger deeper, and kyungsoo's knees turn to jelly. "i wouldn't touch your cock - wouldn't let you touch yourself, not once. i'd get four fingers in you, kyungsoo," chanyeol breathes, "i'd tease you, i'd pull my fingers out and let your hole gape around nothing but air, begging for my cock. you know what i'd do then?"

kyungsoo's flushed, can feel it rising from his cheeks and spreading down to the tip of his dick, which twitches where it's tucked against chanyeol's hip. truth is he could come from this, chanyeol's finger teasing him, his mouth running dirty like this - except it's not even a mile close to what he actually needs or _wants_ and, fuck, he wants _so much_. chanyeol fucks his finger deeper, twisting it a little, and kyungsoo  makes a noise. he's not sure it's a word but chanyeol takes it.

"i'd eat you out. i'd play with your ass till you were in tears, begging me to stop, begging me to fuck you. i'd fuck you with my tongue first, though, get you nice and wet. i'd get you so wet and loose." kyungsoo pushes back against chanyeol's finger to get it deeper, faster, anything, impatient and frustrated. chanyeol nips at his neck in response and fucks another finger into him, his other hand slapping kyungsoo's ass - barely a real slap, though, more like a tight tap - and kyungsoo freezes for a terrible second, caught at the top of the heat building in his stomach, in his balls, pain and pleasure mixing together and clutching at his throat.

" _oh_ ," chanyeol says, awed, and his dick twitches in between them, kyungsoo can feel it pressed to his belly. he breathes hard, says, "oh, we're getting back to _that_ later."

kyungsoo groans, "shut up," but it lacks heat, even as he presses his mouth to the underside of chanyeol's jaw, because honestly speaking he doesn't want chanyeol to shut up, he wants him to keep telling him about the things he would (will?) do to him, how good he'd be at fucking kyungsoo.

"tell me," he says again, dragging his mouth towards chanyeol's, open and waiting, hands cupping the back of his head.

chanyeol kisses him. so deep and so good kyungsoo stops breathing for a full five seconds, chest tight and ass clenching around the fingers in him. it makes chanyeol fuck deeper, faster, and his wrist must probably be straining but kyungsoo doesn't care, not right now. his thigh hitches up a little and chanyeol curls his free hand around it, holds it fast, and the angle changes, everything changes. he sucks on kyungsoo's tongue in time with the thrusts of his fingers and he can reach deeper now, and he's so close to kyungsoo's prostate than he whines through his teeth when chanyeol fucks right into it but then seems to miss completely, almost on purpose.

"i'd fuck you like that, at the beginning," chanyeol says when they break apart. his eyes are blown and he's flushed from the roots of his hair to the top of his shoulders and he's _impossible_. "on your hands and knees. would you let me push your head into the bed? i think you would."

"chanyeol, yeah, _yes_ ," kyungsoo stutters, past the point of caring. he clenches his eyes shut and feels chanyeol rest his forehead against his own, his fingers fucking deeper into him. "fuck -"

"you'd be a fucking mess. i'd take it slow at first, fuck my cock slow and deep, i'd make you feel it, kyungsoo. i'd make sure you feel it, i'd run my thumb over the rim of your hole, stretched around my cock, and you'd be fucked so loose it'd slip right in." his thumb fits and rubs behind kyungsoo's balls and kyungsoo shouts.

it's all too much. kyungsoo's more than ready to come. has been for a while, now. chanyeol fucks him to keep him on edge, though, never quite reaching his prostate, and it drives kyungsoo mad. he runs short nails down chanyeol's neck, his chest, his side, and it makes chanyeol's fingers twitch in kyungsoo's ass. the water's going tepid on them but chanyeol's running hot like a damn furnace and kyungsoo's addicted to it, wants to press closer, wants chanyeol deeper. he opens his eyes and finds chanyeol's on his, almost going cross-eyed since their foreheads are still pressed together. kyungsoo licks his lips, cups the side of chanyeol's face, his thumb fitting at the corner of his plush mouth.

"please," kyungsoo breathes, thin. his knees are killing him and his waist hurts and he's going to be sore until he lands in seoul sometime in the next ten to fifteen hours hours but it's all secondary to the way his skin pulls tight over every muscle, every nerve ending lit and waiting for it.

chanyeol's mouth falls open under his thumb and kyungsoo can feel his tongue curling around it, his teeth closing on the pad. he pulls off and instead licks into kyungsoo's mouth, steals what little of air's left and then pulls away to mumble, "i'd make you sit on my cock after. you'd feel me go deeper still, wouldn't you like that? i'd make you come like that, kyungsoo, grinding down on my dick, your hands held behind your back. i know you could come untouched, like last night, remember? and you're about to, too, aren't you?" and he starts fucking kyungsoo like it's his mission to make him come, untouched and desperate, which kyungsoo will do, no matter what, he's that far gone.

"you'd come all over me, just like that, yeah, just like this," he says, nipping at kyungsoo's slack lips.

kyungsoo comes untouched for the second time in less than ten hours. his vision whites at the edges, grainy and far-away, like a dream. blood rushes through his ears and it's all he can hear for a second, chanyeol's praises - _you're so good, fuck, you look so beautiful when you come, look at you, fuck_ \- muffled like kyungsoo's holding his head under water. every muscle in his body locks and releases in spasms as he shoots come between them, fingers clutching at the back of chanyeol's shoulders, holding on for dear life. chanyeol milks the orgasm out of him, pushes his fingers against his prostate without pause, until kyungsoo's next breath is more like a sob and his skin feels like it's on fire.

"fuck," he says, pulling his thigh from chanyeol's grasp and reaching for his forearm, the one connected to the hand still fucking him. "fuck, okay, stop, that's too much."

chanyeol pulls his fingers off slowly and then pulls kyungsoo closer with both hands. he kisses kyungsoo sloppily, breathing hard. he says, "kyungsoo -"

"shut up." kyungsoo bites down on his lip and chanyeol moans, his fingers digging into skin. he pulls away and pushes at chanyeol's chest for him to step back, to lean against the wall again. most of kyungsoo's come is still streaked along his chest and stomach, the underside of his flushed cock.

chanyeol watches him as kyungsoo looks at the mess, licking his lips, just waiting. kyungsoo touches his fingers to chanyeol's waist, leans in to press his lips above a nipple where come has landed and licks it off, the bitter taste of himself on his tongue. chanyeol lets out a quiet sigh and his hand cups the side of kyungsoo's head, fingers threading in his hair. kyungsoo kisses his way down, licking chanyeol clean and sucking kisses into his skin until he's on his knees and chanyeol's cock is hard against his cheek.

"fuck, you look -" chanyeol cuts himself off with a belly-deep moan as kyungsoo takes the tip into his mouth.

his next exhale could be kyungsoo's name but kyungsoo's not too sure, nor particularly interested. chanyeol tastes exactly like he remembers - god, how long has it _been_ since the last time he did this - slightly salty, slightly sweet. he wraps fingers around the base and strokes in time with the hollowing of his cheeks, and chanyeol keens above him, his hips rocking off the wall where kyungsoo had pinned them to with his other hand.

he lets him, though. slacks his jaw and fits his tongue to the underside of chanyeol's dick, snug and tight. kyungsoo braces his hands on the wall at either side of chanyeol's hips and closes his eyes at the first push. chanyeol's gentle, almost hesitant, touching the back of kyungsoo's head without pushing and although kyungsoo appreciates it, he can tell chanyeol's holding back, and wants nothing better than for him to just let go.

one of his hands squeeze at chanyeol's thigh and kyungsoo dares to look up and what he sees makes him swallow around the tip of chanyeol's cock, surprising even himself. chanyeol's flush is spreading down his chest, his lips are parted and he's looking down at kyungsoo like he's dying, and this, like this, this is the most beautiful he's ever been to kyungsoo.

he blinks up at chanyeol, who's panting and still gently rocking into his mouth, and hopes he gets the message when he squeezes again, more nail this time.

"fuck," he wheezes, his hand coming to cup the side of kyungsoo's face. he's thumbing at the corner of his stretched lips, and he's watching the slide of his cock past kyungsoo's lips, making loud noises the deeper he goes.

kyungsoo sucks as much as he can, lets his cheeks hollow, his fingers teasing at the base of chanyeol's dick, where his lips can't quite reach. kyungsoo can feel it at the back of his throat, can feel the telltale twitch of his dick and dares himself to get it deeper still, and chanyeol makes a sound like he's been punched. he comes with a raspy moan, clutching at the back of kyungsoo's head just like he wanted, doubled over and thrusting shakily to spill down kyungsoo's throat.

by complete miracle, kyungsoo doesn't choke. he pulls off chanyeol's dick slowly, sucking at it through the aftershocks, licking it clean, and chanyeol shivers and shakes, breathing kyungsoo's name through hissed teeth. when kyungsoo pulls away to mouth at the head, chanyeol makes a tiny noise and a tiny drop of come lands on kyungsoo's tongue.

"fuck," he says, still breathing hard.

kyungsoo kisses the tip, smiling up at him a little. "you done coming here, boy scout?"

"shut up," chanyeol says weakly, his eyes shiny. he's still stroking the back of kyungsoo's neck. "fuck, that was - that was good. we should do it again. many times. all the time."

kyungsoo stands up, patting chanyeol's hip. his knees are sore but it's worth it. his whole body is loose and tingly as he steps under the spray. still warm.

"sure," he says, reaching for the shampoo. "let's quit the band, we'll have sex 24/7."

chanyeol lets out a laugh and takes the tiny bottle from kyungsoo's fingers. "don't tempt a guy, kyungsoo."

kyungsoo chuckles as he steps under the spray to rinse his hair, and chanyeol kisses the inside of his elbow softly, his smile warm and pressed to his skin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> here's a headcanon: sex between chansoo always involves laughter and teasing and bickering. that's it, that's the whole headcanon.


End file.
